Give Me Life
by A.Rococo.Mind
Summary: Kenny fights for his family's lives against the power hungry Damian and along the way finds the answers about his being. Will Kenny be able keep his loved ones safe and will he even be able to handle knowing what he really is... KennyXWendy


**Author's Corner:**

I have had this idea in my head for some time now, ever since the coon and friends episodes really. I will be honest, I'm not sure if I have everything planed out per say, but hey I'm going to give it a shot. Here's hoping it a great story about action, life, death, love, divorce and rekindling.

This is a short little prologue to get this started. I'm not sure when I'm going to continue it. I'm more into this story then I am my other at the moment. But be warned. When it does get started it might have some spoilers for Going Mad. I originally wanted to do this story after I had finished Going Mad, but it's not a direct sequel so I can't hold back anymore. Hope you like the teaser.

Prologue:

**Hired**

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Footsteps pass through the hallway of Kenny McCormick's apartment. It was 3:47 in the morning and Kenny was sound asleep in his rickety twin sized bed. The plain, almost empty room was invaded but a tall shadowed man. He stepped closer the bed that Kenny slept soundly in. He skin looked pale against the jet black that hung around his face. He wore dark clothes that seemed tight against his lanky body and large boots that made his feet look bigger than they really were. Silver chains hung around his neck and to pull it all off one large chain earring with a skull on the end dangled on his left ear. The dangerous man's eyes glowed red through his bangs as he stared at the sleeping man.

"Kenny…"

The man's voice seemed as if it slithered from his lips like a snake from its hole, "Kenny it's time to wake up."

The man smiled a large grin and in a blink of an eye kicked Kenny from his bed causing him to roll into the wall across the way. Kenny jumped trying to gather his bearings. His head shot up at the man in black, "Who-Who the fuck are you?" He scrambles to his feet, "Where is she!"

"Don't worry. 'Kenzy' is sound asleep in the other room." The pale stranger sneered at the nick name, "I've been looking for you Kenny McCormick. Funny, I never thought it would be **you** I was actually looking for."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kenny kept his back to the wall but darted his eyes trying to see if there was a way to get out of there and run McKenzie out of the apartment.

"You're not going anywhere Kenny. If you even try I will kill your daughter in a second."

Kenny tensed and stared down the intruder only dreaming he could kill the man with an evil glare.

"Or should I just turn you into a duck bill platypus again," the red eyed man chuckles at his own joke as it sinks into to Kenny who this visitor really was.

"D-Damien? What…what the hell are you doing here? What do you want with me?"

"I'm not ready to tell you everything at the moment, but in the short run of things I want you to work for me."

Kenny straighten up now and feels safe in knowing that if he did cooperate than Damien would in a since behave himself, "Work for you? You hate me! What would you want me to work for you for?"

"It's true Kenny, we have never truly gotten along in the past. But your absence from the underworld recently has allowed me to over look our little quarrels," Damian walked to the play-wood nightstand and clicked on the obviously cheep lamp that stood on it. The light was just enough to dimly light the room. Damien took a look around the room as Kenny stood there waiting for him to strike him. The pale man just gave him a cocky smile and proceeded to poke around the room.

"I bet people call you honorable, huh," Damien asked, "I mean your room looks like your renovating and you decorate your daughter's room as if you're a millionaire."

"You went into her room!" Kenny was about to pounce at the thought of this. If he made a scene thought Kenzy would hear it and come to see what was happening. All he could do was shake with anger.

"Relax McCormick. I walked back out after I saw it wasn't your room. She's cute though. Spitting image of her mother."

Kenny's eyes narrow "Get back to the point Damien. What the fuck do you want with me?"

"You're right. I got off topic, didn't I. Kenny my father has run the underworlds for centuries now and it was to my knowledge that he had me born so that one day I could be his successor," Damien sat down on the bed now and widely crosses his legs, "But the thing is, McCormick, is that it seems my father is unwilling to give up his thrown, and well I got to say that makes me feel pretty cheated."

"You got to be shitting me. You're waking me up in the middle of the night, threaten my family, all because you're having Daddy issues? Look I know me and your father get along but I'm not going-"

"You actually think I just want you to talk to him?" Damien's had cocked toe the head slightly, "McCormick, I need you to help me kill him."

Kenny took a step back. He felt dizzy and foolish for thinking it would was anything but that, "I…I can't do that."

"Oh but you can," He stand and points to Kenny shaking his figure slightly, "You sir, are a special breed. There is a power inside you that is just enough to help me take over the thrown. Thing is, I need you to wake that power up."

Kenny stares at Damien bewildered as the dark prince placed his arm around him, "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"I know you don't. That's why I'm having you work with The Mole."

"The Mole? What are you talking about? The Mole is dead. He was killed by guard dogs back in the Canadian War."

"I seen to recall you dying a time or two and yet here you are…alive."

Kenny froze, "Are you saying…"

"That's right McCormick. You're not the only one."

Kenny couldn't wrap his head around it. Was Damien saying that there were others with his same curse? It was a question that chased Kenny since before he could even remember. But just how far could he go to find the answer? Kill Satan? No…Satan, in a strange sense was a friend. Satan was of course The Dark Ruler, but he was always so nice to Kenny. There was only a handful of time that Kenny could remember that he actually went to Heaven when he died; more often than not Kenny wound up in Hell and visited Satan and other friends he had made in his times in the underworld. But then a terrible thought crossed his mind…

"What happens if I don't agree to all of this?"

"Well you will have to continue to live not knowing what exactly you are, oh and the guilt will eat you inside that you let me kill every soul that you have ever cared about." Damien gave Kenny a smile as if he told him pleasant new rather than a threat.

"But why me?"

"You have to talk to The Mole about that."

"Can I have some time to think about this?"

Damien's face grew serious and cold now. It was the sternest look he had given since he had rudely woken Kenny up, "No Kenny. The Mole will be here Tuesday. Now I am being nice enough for you to drop the kid off with her mother and you can have whatever good-byes you want in the next two days but after that Kenny if you are **not** with The Mole, and I find out you tried to skip town or some bullshit like that, I will make you the most miserable piece of shit on this and any other realm you decide to infest."

"Damien, your saying you need my help to kill your father…What if I just told him what you were up to?"

Damien gave a relaxed and pleasant smile. He then moved in his lighting quick speed to pull Kenny off the floor by his neck. His pleasant smile was replaced by an expression a true killer. His red eyes were wide with anger, "How many times do I have to tell you that I **will** kill your family, huh! I'm starting to think you want me to." He throws Kenny on the floor.

**THUD**

Kenny curled in a ball as he gasped for air.

Damien crouched down to the coughing Kenny, "I can kill them before my father can even react to your tattling. And they're mortals McCormick. They don't get a second chance at life just because you fucked them over."

The pale demon lifted Kenny's head but his sandy blond hair, "I'm running out of patience with you. Do as you're told. Simple as that. Can you handle that simple of a task McCormick?"

Kenny only coughs.

"Daddy?" dread fills Kenny's eyes as he hears his 6 year old daughter just on the other side of the door.

"Go back to bed Gremlin," Kenny heard his voice say. He looked up to see Damien mimicking it perfectly, he even knew his pet name for her, "I just tripped on my way to the john."

"Okay. I'll leave the light on for you, Daddy"

"Thank you Kenzy. I will tuck you back in after I'm done okay?"

"Okay!" Kenzy's little footsteps padded down the hallway. When the men heard her jump onto her squeaky bed Kenny pulled himself together. He started to stand but Damian placed a hand on his shoulder, "Please, allow me." Kenny stared at an exact replica of himself.

"I'll do whatever you want, Damian. Just stay the fuck away from her." Kenny finally found his voice.

Damien morphed back to himself and smiled in victory, "Good boy."

With that the son of Satan evaporated into a dark mist or smoke and escaped out the cracked window. Kenny lightly held his throat as he let the events run through his mind. He looked up at his alarm clock; its large red digits posted 5:12 AM. He felt lucky it was Saturday. It was his weekend with Kenzy…maybe his last. With that note he picked himself up and worked his way to his daughter's room.

She was already asleep with her favorite plush doll under her arm. It was a fuzzy, green and purple monster with one big eye in the middle of its face, and spikes that ran down its back. Large claws poked from the fur on his hands and feet as well. It was the first thing he had ever bought her, back when she was still in the womb and no one knew what gender she even was. Kenny had hoped for a boy but he considered himself the luckiest man in the world for receiving Kenzy instead. He laid down beside her outside of the cover; he let his arm around her and pulled her close.


End file.
